


Bruise me, Break Me, Fill me

by unpredictable_filth (predictably_unpredictable)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, I don't know John clearly wants it, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock is a demon with a huge cock, THIS IS JUST FILTH OKAY, bottom!John, but the beginning might not make that clear asdfghjkl, i guess?, lots of fluids, monster cock, monsterlock, some really kinky shit, top!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predictably_unpredictable/pseuds/unpredictable_filth
Summary: John decides to flirt with someone else to make Sherlock jealous, he gets more than what he bargained for.Demon!lock with a monster cock and Human!John





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilesstilerstyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).



> This is just pure unadulterated flith. Someone save my soul asdfghjkl.
> 
> Written for [Jenny](http://onesmolhurt.tumblr.com/) and a product of her stream when she drew this [AMAZING PIECE OF ARTWORK](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/150971139252/click-for-demonlock-fucking-john-because-hes-a). She literally stopped writing for a moment to read my filth and I STILL FEEL BAD HAHHAA
> 
>    
> [Dragon also wrote a piece for this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8135276)

"You can take more!"

“No I CAN’T!"

"Yes, YOU CAN! You filthy SLUT!" Sherlock gives a violent shove, thrusting firmly upwards as John's cries, puffs of warm breath ghosting across Sherlock's lips as he grabs John's thighs, forcing them back down. Sherlock's cock drops an inch as John wails.

He’d found the man flirting with another human... again. It was deliberate, he knew. Ever so often, John had looked over his shoulder, smiling at Sherlock as he brushed calloused hands across yet, another stranger’s cheek, deliberately trying to rile him up.

He hadn’t been able to do anything at the time, unfortunately. The nightclub had been filled to the brim with people and his contact hadn’t made a move yet.

And of course, John had chosen the interim to flirt with other random human beings. What should he have expected?

It’s not the first time that they’ve done this technically, John tends to relish the connection he has with the demon, purposefully trying to make him jealous as often as he can. And more often than not, the reason being to get a nice fuck out of it.

Sherlock has tolerated the man’s antics before. Previous times, he had given the man what he had wanted, preparing and teasing him with the custom made dildo that he had crafted before shoving his prick up the man’s arse, listening to John’s screams of pleasure as he flooded his hole with his come. This time, however…

He’s not give the man any preparation.

"You're born to take it John, born to take ALL OF IT," Sherlock growls as he reaches one of his three tails down to John's puckered entrance, teasing the sphincter there.

If John is going to be such a cock-tease, then it’s his cock that he’s going to get.

"All of it and so much more-" he breathes, sinking his head down onto John's shoulder as his tail breaches the sphincter, the tip slipping inside as John cries out, arching upwards in Sherlock's arms, only serving to impale himself further on Sherlock's cock.

“Sherloc-k,” John whines, reaching a trembling hand down to his thigh, pulling it outwards. His thigh muscles tremble with the effort, his body shaking as Sherlock growls. Clearly, the man is doing this in the hopes of further enlarging his passageway for Sherlock’s cock and tail, easing his way down instead of having the throbbing erection shoved roughly into him.

It doesn’t work.

"You filthy slut, look how you cry, wanting so much more of my cock," Sherlock snarls into John's ear as he picks the man up by his sides, thrusting him downwards as the man wails.

He’d be more careful… but sluts don’t get to have it nice and easy.

The last ridge of Sherlock's cock slips in, impaling John fully as the man screams, drool dripping copiously out of his mouth as Sherlock grins, licking it off his chin.

"You were born for me, made for me, made to take this-" the tail inside his body twitches, curling around John's prostrate, giving a tight squeeze.

John cries out in response, tears streaming down his face as his cock spurts, his hole clenching around Sherlock's cock as come hits John directly on the cheek, trickling down his chin.

"MMMM MINE" Sherlock growls as he begins thrusting upwards in earnest, John's body now limp and blissed out in pleasure as he falls back into Sherlock's arms, allowing himself to be used like a fucktoy as Sherlock continues to thrust violently upwards.

He bites down on John's shoulder as he comes, prompting a sharp intake of breath from the man as he spurts inside of him, warm come filling the man's fluttering hole as John yelps, burying his face into Sherlock's neck.

He lets the man rest for a moment, John coming down from his high as he takes in gasping breaths of air, his chest shuddering as his heart begins to slow.

"Sherlock,” he whispers, nuzzling into his partner’s neck, Sherlock licking a long line up his cheek in response, “That was amazin- GOD”

John yelps in surprise as Sherlock thrusts upwards once again, the ridges on his cock stretching the man’s whole further as John wriggles in his arms, his mouth now open in a silent scream.

“Are-aren’t you- done, why are you still hard-"

"It takes me more than one time to come before I go completely flaccid human,” Sherlock grins,” tugging harder on John's body as the man groans, feeling himself being lifted off Sherlock's cock and rapidly thrust back down onto it again. “Remember that.”

“Sherlock- I can’t-”

"You didn’t have to flirt with that man you know,” he croons into John’s ear, his forked tongue flicking the reddened shell of his ear, “But you did it all the same… You knew what you were getting into… and yet-”

He drags a long nail down John’s throat, drawing blood as John gasps, flinching in response to the pain.

“You’re mine you know,” Sherlock whispers, nuzzling into John’s neck as he sinks his fangs into the already teeth-marked skin there, John groaning in response, “Mine to kiss, fuck and breed. If you thought I’d be letting you off easily...”

“You’re wrong,” Sherlock murmurs into John's ear as he reaches another tail towards John's red-rimmed sphincter. It slips in easily, slick with slime and John howls, throwing his head back as his cock engorges once again, filling out in Sherlock's hand as the man toys with it, pulling down sharply on his balls and John screams.

“I'm not done with you. Not yet,” he finishes, thrusting up into the warmth of John’s body, seating himself as deeply as possible before lifting John up by the arms, pulling him off his cock before slamming his body down once again.

Come floods out of John's abused hole on the next thrust, Sherlock pulling out long enough for the sticky fluid to drip down his human's thighs, marking him, making him his before plugging him up with his cock once again, filling his human to the brim as he curls a tail around John's cock, tugging hard.

John cries out once again, his throat hoarse from abuse as he comes, a trickle of come dripping down his cock as his balls empty, draining him dry.

Sherlock grins. "Nearly spent now are we, pet?" he mumbles as he begins to thrust up in earnest, the ridges of his cock rubbing up against John's passageway as the man cries, his eyes shut in bliss. Sherlock thrusts upwards a few more times before forcing him down, one last time, onto his cock.

His balls meet John’s arse as he once again comes inside of him, Sherlock groaning as he empties inside of him, filling him to the brim with hot come.

John’s eyes flutter close as Sherlock's cock goes flaccid inside him, his cock shrinking to a manageable size, John groaning at the sensation. But even flaccid, it’s still tight enough to stretch John open, his sphincter still engorged and puckered as Sherlock pulls out his tails.

He smiles, reaching a finger down to feel the spot where John’s sphincter is still clenched around him as he pulls out, feeling each ridge of his cock bump against the man’s exposed skin till his cock slips free.

Hot come gushes out of John's hole, nothing there to stopper it now and John cries out in shock as Sherlock grins, wiping his hand through the mess as he sticks a finger into the goo, pressing it back into John's anus.

"God John, you're so open," he whispers, his index finger somehow not even touching the walls of the man's passageway as the muscles there convulse.

"So open for me," he grins as he sticks another finger in, plugging John up with great satisfaction before releasing him with great reluctance, carrying the tired man onto the bed, laying him down.

John breathes a sigh of relief, his body shaking as Sherlock presses up closer to him, his come-soaked tails curling around John’s torso, marking him with the white sticky substance, Sherlock only stopping till the front of the man’s entire torso is slick with it.

Sherlock watches as John closes his eyes, grinning as he curls up against the shorter man’s back, aligning his hips with his before taking his cock in hand. He positions the head near the human’s anus once again, pressing it in roughly and listening as John gasps in surprise.

"I'll just leave it in there," Sherlock smiles, stuffing his cock back inside the man with a wet “squelch”, come pulsing out of the man’s hole as Sherlock’s cock slips in to take its place.

Whining in answer, John instinctively grinds back down on Sherlock’s cock, shifting his arse till he’s fully seated on the demon’s balls.

“Sherlock… god...” he murmurs, blissed out as Sherlock plants a kiss on his cheek, an arm wrapping around him to clutch at his chest, “Never… never felt so-”

“Full?” Sherlock helpfully supplants as he gives another sharp thrust, rocking John’s body up against his own, eliciting one final groan from the human.

“Yes,” the man whines, pawing at the sheets of the bed as he curls back into Sherlock’s body, rubbing his arse cheeks back down on Sherlock’s pubic hair.

"Well in that case… how about… I leave it in there till I get hard again and fuck you?” Sherlock growls, his chest rumbling happily, “Does that sound good to you?”

“Mmmm” John hums, chuckling as he rests a hand on the arm currently curled around his body, holding onto it tightly, "I like the sound of that"

**Author's Note:**

> ASDFGHJKL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT. I had a lot of fun writing it HAHAHAHAHA. LITERALLY DO NOT TELL YQ I MADE THIS ACCOUNT I S2G.


End file.
